The overall objective of the Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology is to prepare doctoral students for careers in research. The program provides integrated predoctoral education and fundamental knowledge and concepts and practical training in strategies and procedures of investigative science. The training experience is interdisciplinary in nature, drawing upon a large array of modern resources and the talents of a large, productive group of faculty with outstanding credentials as scholars, scientists, and trainers. The faculty participants are a representative subset of the faculties of the seven basic science and four clinical departments of UT Southwestern Medical Center. Students with strong undergraduate training in the physical and biological sciences will receive core interdisciplinary training in biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, genetics, development, regulatory biology and research ethics. They will be immersed in a diverse training environment that includes majority and minority American students and international students from many countries. Advanced didactic training, student seminars, journal clubs, research rotations, and dissertation research projects will complete the training experience. After appropriate postdoctoral training graduates will be prepared for diverse careers in the biomedical sciences that will build on their training in molecular and cellular approaches to the solution of critical questions in the biomedical sciences.